


Licht

by Suberr



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Licht

一个防和谐的搬运。

\----  
*有原创角色，有生子。注意避雷。

 

他们还没当够孩子，就要准备当父母了。

斯雷因.薇瑟.特洛耶特手肘撑在膝盖上，交叉着手指，满脑子都是这件事。他偶尔也会想想目前火星和地球间胶着的战事。在剩下少之又少的空档里，他才会听进一些医生的絮絮叨叨。

医生是哈库莱特从地球的俘虏里找来的。并不是专业的妇产科医生，他看了一辈子的内科、只在学校里解剖过兔子和青蛙；却在突然来临的战场上积累了大量的经验，从打针绑绷带到截肢样样精通。

斯雷因对蕾姆丽娜（他真正的妻子，目前躺在床上呻吟的人）说，“情况紧急，只能委屈你了。”他说得不带感情，她也仅仅哼了一声表示自己听到了。

他俩都清楚不是什么情况紧急，只是避人耳目的手段罢了。就像蕾姆丽娜的肚子一天天吹气似的胀起来、连光学迷彩也不能掩盖得很自然之后，幕后君王对外谎称公主生病谢绝一切会客、把她软禁在扬陆城一隅一样；皇子即将临盆之际，薇瑟帝国的二公主蕾姆丽娜也别想有什么设施完备的手术室和宫廷御用医师。他们甚至还改头换面成平凡人的外貌，来迎接地球医生。

自己绝对不能在火星骑士前留下弱点。斯雷因想。

不过他没有说出口，他只是对那个刻意转过去的侧影说，“假如你觉得后悔，当初听我的打掉它不就好了。”就像他没看到医生时不时投来的责难的目光一样，那里写满了“现在的年轻男人，都是只顾享乐不愿负责的浪荡子”。但医生对蕾姆却充满了欣赏，赞许着女孩迁就宽容的牺牲精神，连碰触她都是小心翼翼的，仿佛碰一个玻璃块搭成的积木塔。

你懂什么，你懂什么？！斯雷因差点想咆哮起来。我一开始并没有计划到这一步。我并没有计划到这一步。他盯着那个半球状凸起的被子几乎要盯出一个洞来。但蕾姆不为所动，连声叹息都没有。斯雷因看着这个石头或是空气组成的女人，终于稍微冷静了。

他觉得自己没有做错。无论他从哪里开始回顾：那个她把她自己献给他的夜晚是蕾姆提出的，而蔓延在荒地上的杂草他则完全不知情。因为蕾姆从来没有说过。自从她发现他把姐姐艾瑟伊拉姆公主搬走后，她已经不怎么和他交谈了。所有事务都通过哈库莱特传达商议，手写的信件或者短笺，她可是连声音都不打算让他听到。如果道歉能让她心情好一点的话，那就道歉吧。斯雷因阴郁地想，同时又把自己的手指关节捏得咯咯作响。不对我为什么要道歉，她心情好不好和我有什么关系。

到了现在，大家都心知肚明的现在，他已经无法说出那些虚伪的爱的台词了。蕾姆丽娜从未真正成为过艾瑟伊拉姆的替代品。他对她仅剩的温情，也只是竭尽所能找来医生、不希望她死罢了。

“因为你妻子下肢瘫痪，只能进行剖腹产。”

“哦。”他点点头，飞快地站起身准备离开。

“亏你他妈还是她男人！人手不够，留下来帮我一把！”再文质彬彬的人也会被战争捶打成粗鲁的士兵。斯雷因一愣，错过了溜走的时机。结果只有哈库莱特得以走出房间在外面待命。

蕾姆丽娜脸色惨白，她很好强，但抵挡不住疼痛带来的虚汗把她脸上的淡妆冲刷得干干净净。拿着毛巾的斯雷因这才如梦初醒，他的妻子也像艾瑟伊拉姆一样，本是个需要人守护的柔弱少女。医生注射了一管麻醉剂，便像切开鱼腹一样剪开孕妇的肚子，迄今为止亲身参与过几十次战斗的、也手刃过许多敌人的斯雷因只看了一眼就想扶着床栏杆吐了。

他转移视线往上一瞅，是蕾姆丽娜气力全失的悲哀的眼神。他才发现她也并不想要这个孩子。生命不被任何人期待，也不被任何人祝福，只是作为苦难命运的产物而降临于世。就像他和她一样。而错误和错误的结合只能造就错误。

蕾姆丽娜在惩罚自己，更重要的是惩罚他。

斯雷因反而笑起来，尽管他把那张相貌平平的脸拉扯得更加难看。他怕自己一停止笑，铺天盖地的悲哀就会把他淹没。

“对，蕾姆丽娜，我是一个狂妄又傲慢的男人。”他边笑边说，重复了好几遍，像不能修理的破铜烂铁挣扎着发出最后的嚎叫。

但婴儿一声响亮的啼哭打断了斯雷因的自怜自哀，他惊讶地看向医生的手臂，好像第一次注意到他全程参与了妻子与死神的搏斗。而胜利品是一个小小的婴儿。他接过来。

他要掐死它或是一枪打死它都易如反掌。但它只是拼命呼吸，本能地通过嚎哭交换空气来生存，不在乎他的感受，不回应任何人，只想在世界上留下自己活过的痕迹。这就是野草一样的生命。

他觉得手上沉甸甸的。

斯雷因说，“我当爸爸了。”

医生责怪地看他一眼。

他又说，“我当爸爸了。”

这条无穷无尽的赎罪之路带来的并不是沉重。那一瞬间，他想起了把他任性地丢在火星的亲生父亲、抚养他长大的总是很严厉的库鲁特欧和收他为义子、毫不怀疑地从他的陷阱中保护他的扎兹巴鲁姆，他现在确实感受到他们的爱了。这些温暖得让人想要流泪的爱。

没有死掉太好了。他在心底默默说，艾瑟伊拉姆公主殿下，谢谢你救了我。

他想要传递这些爱，给予他生命、扶持他成长的善良人们的感情；他也能够传递这些爱了。斯雷因突然感觉世界充满了灿烂的光辉，而光的源头是虚弱的妻子和弱小的孩子，不可思议。他曾以为自己已经足够强大。

他把婴儿抱到她面前让她能看清楚，“蕾姆丽娜，你看，是个男孩。”

“真丑，”她笑着说，“斯雷因，他长大以后一定和你一样丑。”

斯雷因才第一次握紧蕾姆丽娜的手。

FIN.

 

——————————————————————————————

随便说几句：

*Re:Birthday Song的BGM是神曲，尤其是最后一首

*尽管我一直有意识地模仿安德森和福克纳。但男神（们）没有让我写得那么啰嗦……

*这是我给az二期的中后段交出的观后感。

这篇文肯定有很多不尽人意的地方，但我尽最大可能写尽了我对斯雷蕾穆这两个人的期许。他们现在的人生是残缺的，肯定无法实现对方的心愿；我把希望托付给未来，寄托给大自然那神秘的感召力。孩子是父母的纽带。我写了好几年的同人、至今为止也萌过了无数的西皮，斯雷蕾姆是第一个让我感受到“父母”这个意象的西皮（桐人和亚丝娜还真没那么深刻）；正因为之前的人生全是缺憾，才会努力追求以后的幸福，才会努力学做优秀的父母。才会重新爱上这个世界。错误的结合并不总是带来错误的结果。这也是我的私心之一吧，我希望我爱的角色能找到新的人生目标和意义。斯雷因和蕾姆丽娜一定能成为好父母的ww

下一次写这对西皮大概就是蕾姆丽娜抱着婴儿看丈夫的死刑现场了（。

 

又：刚好看到别人推了一首应景的歌：http://music.baidu.com/song/106257578/86076555caa0854cd9235 

0319追记】后记比正文长是写手能力不足的体现啊喂（。

所以延迟了很久还是只把男神的话贴上来：

“在密西西比州，八月中旬会有几天突然出现秋天即至的迹象：天气凉爽，天空里弥漫着柔和透明的光线，仿佛它不是来自当天而是从古老的往昔降临，甚至可能有从希腊、从奥林匹克山某处来的农牧神、森林神和其他神祗。这种天气只持续一两天便消失了。但在我生长的县内每年八月都会出现。这就是那标题的涵义。对我说来，它是一个令人怡悦和唤起遐想的标题，因为它使我回忆起那段时间，领略到那比我们的基督教文明更古老的透明光泽。”

一开始是很想用八月之光这个标题的ww


End file.
